In modern medical treatment, occasionally, it is necessary to sense an intracranial status of a subject for different purposes, such as measuring the intracranial pressure or monitoring the brain waves of the subject. Presently, there are several ways to conduct intracranial monitoring. For example, the skull of the subject may be operated to create a temporary opening for inserting an apparatus for measuring. Furthermore, a micro-sensor or a micro-actuator may be implanted inside the skull of the subject for sensing.
However, if the intracranial status monitoring becomes unnecessary or the subject should like to temporarily cease the intracranial status monitoring, the implanted micro-sensors must be removed by another surgical operation on the skull. Furthermore, if the sensing need reoccurs, another round of surgical operations is unavoidable.